iLike to Dominate
by coiwy1
Summary: When Carly's away, the mice will play... but things don't always go to plan. Seddie and Creddie result. Note: It does get better after the first few chapters.
1. iBeat Freddie

Sam yawned and sat up, glancing around to check where she was. Carly's sofa, ok, that made sense. She stood up and pulled at her t-shirt. Should do for another day. Briefly stretching, she smiled to herself and padded into the kitchen to hunt out breakfast. Instead, she found Carly standing with her arms crossed watching her.  
>"Oh... hey Carls," Sam said guiltily. Carly smiled at her.<br>"You need to sleep at home sometimes, Sam," she said. Sam rolled her eyes.  
>"But your sofa was right here!" The two girls burst out laughing.<br>"I'm goin' out to get some food, the fridge is empty," Carly said. "I wouldn't need to but _someone_ had a midnight snack..." Sam grinned again.  
>"What can I say? Mama loves her food." She went back to the sofa and lay down on it again.<br>"Wake me up when you have breakfast."  
>"I won't be long," Carly replied. "Oh, and Freddie's upstairs doing some tech stuff. Please don't bother him." Sam smiled sweetly at her.<br>"What do you take me for?"

Freddie stood back to admire his work.  
>"Carly is gonna love me for this... no, love this. She's gonna... focus, Freddie!" he muttered to himself. Behind him, the door swung open silently and Sam crept in, a mischievous smirk on her face.<br>"Suprise!" she shouted suddenly, jumping on his back. He legs locked around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides, and her arms snaked around his head, one hand clamping over his mouth. Freddie tried to cry out and staggered backward, barely keeping his balance until he hit the wall and dislodged Sam from his back. The two collapsed to the floor, Freddie on top.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you!" he gasped, turning around to face her. Sam grinned and stuck out her tongue.<br>"Just having a bit of fun, Fredward," she laughed. Freddie groaned and grabbed her wrists, pushing her arms back against the wall.  
>"It's not funny, Sam," he snapped. "Say you're sorry." Sam laughed again and pulled her legs up, planting her bare feet on Freddie's chest.<br>"Oh, you wanna fight with mama?" she asked, pushing him onto his back. She jumped on him and straddled his waist, pinning his hands down under her own.  
>"You know you're no match for me," she whispered. Freddie growled and bucked his hips, surprising Sam and dislodging her. She managed to avoid him before he could sit on her, but he managed to get an arm around her neck and pulled her into a chokehold.<br>"Apologise, Sam!" he said as Sam grabbed at his arms, trying to pull them away from her throat.  
>"Man..." she gasped. "Someone's been working out." She gave up on struggling with his arms and instead got her feet flat on the ground, pushing her body up off the ground before letting it drop back onto Freddie. He yelped as her butt slammed into his groin and lost his grip on her. She turned over and straddled his chest, smirking down at him as he writhed beneath her.<br>"Give up yet, Fredward?" she asked mockingly.  
>"Never," he replied. Sam grinned and slid forward to sit as high on his chest as she could, pinning Freddie's arms beneath her legs and gripping his head tightly between her thighs.<br>"Come on!" Sam said, slapping the boy around the face.  
>"Sam, cut it out!" Freddie shouted, struggling to dislodge her. He swung his legs up to try to knock her off of him, but she easily caught a hold of them and tucked them under her armpits, bending him uncomfortably and completely immobilizing him.<br>"You ain't getting outta this one, Freddie," Sam whispered, bending over his face and smirking. "Tap. Out." Freddie growled and tried to struggle again, but Sam had him tightly pinned and he could barely move.  
>"Ok!" he gasped eventually. "You win, Sam! You win!"<p>

Sam grinned and let go of Freddie's legs, letting them drop and leaving him groaning in pain. She slid back but remained sitting on Freddie's stomach, pinning his arms by his sides. He looked up at her and fear spread across his face.  
>"Come on, Sam, you've had your fun," he said slowly. "Get off me, yeah?" Sam laughed maliciously and shook her head.<br>"Not yet, nub," she said quietly. "First, mama wants you to show some respect. Kiss my foot." She planted her bare sole on his face, wiggling her toes tauntingly.  
>"What? No!"<br>"Come on, Fredward. Mama owns you. Show me you know it." Freddie tried to pull his head back but Sam held him tight, slapping her foot over his face.  
>"Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it," she demanded, punctuating each word with a slap. Freddie groaned as the foot landed on his face again, and reluctantly kissed the bare sole. Sam laughed and bent low over Freddie's face.<br>"You belongs to mama now," she whispered, before suddenly jumping up and leaving him lying embarrassed on the floor.  
>"See ya later, Fredward."<p> 


	2. iBeat Freddie Again

"Can't we just finish it off with Random Dancing?" Sam asked with a yawn. She lay back on her beanbag and looked at Carly.  
>"It's not exactly random if we plan it," the brunette replied, raising an eyebrow. Behind her, Freddie stifled a laugh, but it was enough to annoy Sam.<br>"What are you laughing at, Benson?" she snapped, glaring at him. Freddie rolled his eyes and ignored her, sinking into his beanbag.  
>"Hey, Fredwart! I'm talking to you!"<br>"Sam, just leave it," Carly sighed, shuffling forward to get between her two friends. Sam shrugged and yawned again.  
>"Well, I-" Freddie began, before a bellow of "CARLY!" echoed up the stairs and through the open door. Carly stood up and turned around.<br>"WHAT?" she shouted back. There was a brief pause before the slightly panicked reply "HELP!" Carly sighed and nodded absent-mindedly.  
>"OK!" she called downstairs, heading for the door. She turned back briefly.<br>"And you two, behave," she said as she left. Freddie rolled his eyes again, but Sam smirked evilly as the door swung shut.

Sam rolled over and pushed herself to her feet in one motion, and before Freddie had noticed the girl was stood over him with a smirk plastered across her face.  
>"What?" he asked, leaning back to look up at her. Sam dropped to her knees and straddled his waist, quickly grabbing him by the wrists to prevent him fighting back. Freddie growled quietly.<br>"Oh, please, not this again!" he moaned, trying to buck her off, but the beanbag restricted his movement and he couldn't shift her. Sam simply smiled down at him, her eyes glinting.  
>"Sam, Carly's gonna be back any minute anyway, just drop it," he groaned. Sam said nothing, but pulled his arms toward her and pinned them against his body with her knees. Freddie growled and struggled again, but he was still unable to get free. Sam tilted her head, thinking she heard Carly's footsteps, but after a moment she was satisfied that she hadn't and leant down over Freddie's upper body. He raised an eyebrow as her chest pressed against his.<br>"What are you-" he started, before he was cut off by Sam's hand over his mouth. Without warning, she lowered her head and bit down hard on his nose, eliciting a muffled scream from her opponent as she twisted her head slightly. As suddenly as it had started, Sam raised her head and slapped Freddie's cheek.  
>"Oh calm down," she muttered, keeping her hand tight over Freddie's face. She shuffled back and lifted a knee before dropping it down hard on his groin. Freddie cried out silently as Sam climbed off of him and went back to her bag. She yawned and dropped down, getting back into the same lying position she'd been just before Carly returned to the room, who was rubbing one wet hand on her skirt.<br>"What was that about?" Sam asked, nodding at her friend's dripping hand. Carly grinned.  
>"Spencer's making a sculpture out of old fish bowls, but he didn't think to empty them beforehand," she replied. "He was trying to balance about six of them without breaking any of them. It... didn't work out." She chuckled and resumed her seat.<br>"So where were we?" she asked, glancing over at Freddie with a look of concern. He was lying on his back and clutching his face, with his knees drawn up over his body. Carly looked back at Sam.  
>"What happened to him?" she asked worriedly. Sam shrugged.<br>"I dunno, nosebleed?" she hazarded. Freddie groaned quietly.  
>"It's nothing," he growled. "Forget about it." Carly wasn't happy, but she accepted it for now. Sam smirked again. He was learning.<p> 


	3. iMess Up

Freddie lay back in his bed and yawned. His apartment seemed so empty when his mom was away - not that he minded, though, it was good to get a break. He gently brought a hand to his face and rubbed his nose. It was still sore, and he could feel the faint imprint on Sam's teeth under his fingers. That girl was insane, he was sure of it, but she was Carly's best friend so he just had to put up with her. He sighed and rolled over. What was that girl's problem? It was like she couldn't go a day without doing something to him - an insult, a slap, or even a full-on assault.  
>"Why does Carly like her?" he wondered aloud. If only she'd been friends with someone else, any other girl in the school, maybe he'd have more luck with Carly. But no, he just <em>had<em> to have Sam standing over him and undermining him every time he so much as looked at Carly. Even the one time he'd managed to get Carly to like him, and Sam had _still_ ruined things.  
>"Bolivian bacon," he muttered angrily. That was all it took. He was Bolivian bacon, and that was the relationship dead. He growled to himself and rolled over again, just in time to see his window swing open and a familiar form slip inside.<p>

"Puckett!" Freddie snapped, glaring at his unwanted guest in disgust. Sam smirked and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
>"Looks like someone's in a bad mood," she teased, poking his stomach. "Mama's here to cheer you up." Freddie rolled his eyes.<br>"Just get out of my room, Sam," he replied testily, shoving her off of his bed. "I'm not in the mood for you." Sam grinned.  
>"My, my, we are annoyed," she laughed, sitting back down despite Freddie's protests. "I don't see this in you much... mama approves." She grabbed his wrist as he moved to push her off again and easily pinned it down beside his head.<br>"Get off me, Sam!" Freddie snapped as Sam swung her leg over his body and straddled his waist. She shook her head and leant over him, pinning his other arm as she did so.  
>"Why should I?" she asked quietly. "You can't stop me, you're just a weak little boy. I can do whatever I want to you and you can't stop me."<br>"I'll tell Carly," Freddie replied nervously, struggling to buck her off, but he was trapped under his own duvet and could barely budge her. "She'd believe me, she knows what you're like." Sam smirked and dipped her head until it was resting against Freddie's own, her breath washing over him like a wave.  
>"No you won't," she said triumphantly. "If you were gonna tell Carly anything you would've done it when she asked earlier. But you didn't. You pretended it was nothing, because you wanna be the big man for Carly." Her tongue flicked out and brushed his nose, feeling the imprints she'd left earlier. Freddie squirmed and tried to turn his head away.<br>"You're nothing, nub," Sam breathed, her smirk returning. "No-one loves you, especially Carly, and they never will." Her tongue flicked out and ran over his nose again.  
>"You've been telling me that since we met," Freddie replied. "Stop licking me!" He bucked his hips again, but only succeeded in pushing Sam onto his stomach. She looked down at him with a wide grin and wiggled her hips.<br>"Nice try," she whispered, before suddenly dipping her head and locking her lips around his. Freddie cried out and twisted his head desperately, breaking free of her kiss before glaring back up at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Freddie shouted. Sam pouted and sat up straight, shuffling forward onto his chest and pinning his hands under her knees.  
>"Don't pretend you don't like it," she replied dismissively, slapping his cheek. "I know you like me, Fredward." Freddie rolled his eyes and tried to push against her legs.<br>"Are you serious?" he shouted at her. "Why would I like you? You have done nothing but hit me, and insult me, and put me down every damn day, and now you think that I like you?" Sam's face faltered and she looked down at him with an annoyed expression.  
>"Come on, Benson," he said. "I was your first kiss. I know you've been wanting more from mama." Freddie growled and pushed again, managing to dislodge Sam and knock her onto her back. He quickly sat up and threw his duvet over Sam before she could react, pinning her down. She grinned weakly up at the angry boy above her.<br>"Lucky break," she teased him, struggling to break free. Freddie growled and slapped her hard across the face.  
>"I did like you, once," he snapped, leaning right into her face as she winced from his slap. "But enough is enough, Puckett. I've had it with you. Do you really think that I'm still gonna like you after <em>years<em> of being beaten when you get bored? I hate you! You're a sick, twisted freak, and if it was up to me I'd never have to see you again. But since I can't have that, then just _quit it_. No more beating, no more insults. Just leave me alone, and _get out of my room_!" He pushed Sam again, distangling her from his duvet and knocking her to the floor. Sam rolled onto her back and looked up at the seething boy glaring down at her. She gaped wordlessly up at him. She'd never seen Freddie this angry before, and she was... almost scared. She rubbed her eyes as she felt a tear well up.  
>"Freddie..." she whispered.<br>"Shut it, Puckett," he snapped, cutting her off. Sam slowly stood up, rubbing her eyes again. Why was she so bothered? Freddie was just there for her to make fun of, she didn't care what he thought about it. Sure, he was angry now, but before too long things would be back to normal. She glanced back at him once more before slipping out the window and climbing down across to the fire escape outside. Behind her Freddie slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains closed.

Sam sat down on the steps and leaned back, biting her lip. "He's just a stupid dork," she told herself slowly. "What do I care if he's angry? I don't care what he thinks." She brushed her hair from her face as she felt the tears return, and didn't bother to hide it now that she was alone. Sure, maybe she could be a bit rough at times, but that was just how she was with everyone. And yeah, she did insult him a lot, but... well, he knew she didn't really mean that, didn't he? She'd even kissed him once, of course she didn't hate him. Not at all...  
>"Oh chiz," she groaned, leaning her head back against the railing behind her. No, there was no way she liked the nub. Please. She didn't hate him, but that didn't mean she <em>liked<em> him. He was... a frenemy at best. Yeah, she had been very physical with him... and she had just kissed him... She rubbed a hand over her face and swallowed nervously. She'd just kissed him, and she couldn't excuse this one as a favour. And now he hated her...  
>"Really put your foot in it this time, Sam," she groaned, putting her head in her hands.<p> 


	4. iNeed Help

Sam opened her eyes and breathed in sharply as a gust of cold wind slapped her face, fully waking her up. She looked around in surprise as she realised she was still out on the fire escape - she must have fallen asleep without noticing. She glanced back up at Freddie's window as she sat up and stretched. The curtains were still shut, so Freddie presumably hadn't woken up yet. She let out a sigh of relief - he wouldn't want to wake up to find her sleeping outside his window. She frowned as she replayed the previous night in her head. It was stupid, of course it was, because he was right. Why would he like her? What had she ever done for him? Ever since they'd met she'd made his life a living hell, just for kicks, even when they became friends. Even when she realised how much she liked him. Sure, she'd stopped the bullying over his never being kissed, but she'd started that in the first place. And... that was it. The only nice thing she'd done for him since they met, and it was to make up for her own mistake. She sighed and looked down over the railing. Maybe she should just drop now, eight stories straight down, and Freddie would never have to see her again. Her mom sure as hell wouldn't care, Melanie was too busy with her own success, and Freddie... Freddie hated her. She swallowed and looked down again. Eight stories onto the hard ground below, and...  
><em>What about Carly?<em> asked a voice in her head. Sam paused and considered it.  
>"She has Freddie," she replied in a small voice. "I messed things up for them, she doesn't need me."<br>_You're her best friend.  
><em>"She deserves better."  
><em>You're being selfish.<br>_"I..." Sam cut herself off at this. She was being selfish. Sure, it would be easy for her, but she couldn't do that to her friends. It would kill them: Carly, Spencer, even Freddie.  
><em>Just get inside the damn building.<em>

Spencer stood back to admire his work.  
>"Naa..." he decided eventually, and picked up his baseball bat. With a grin he swung it above his head and mashed the large mud sculpture in front of him, splattering the kitchen with flecks of mud. He raised the bat again before being interrupted by a rapping sound behind him. He spun around to see Sam standing by the window tapping her knuckles on it.<br>"Sam?" he blurted. "How did you-"  
>"Came in through your bedroom window," she replied. "Is Carls around?" Spencer shook his head and put the bat down on the kitchen counter.<br>"Na, she went out about an hour ago." He waved her over to the couch and sat down. Sam sat next to him and let out a sigh, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. Spencer raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a concerned expression.  
>"Are you ok?" he asked gently. Sam swallowed nervously and rubbed a hand over her face, making no reply. Spencer sighed and slipped an arm around her shoulder.<br>"Look, Sam, I know I'm not the best person to give advice, but if you wanna talk then I'm a great listener." Sam stayed silent but tears were forming in her eyes and she was trembling slightly. Spencer gripped her tighter and pulled her into a hug.  
>"Hey, hey, don't cry," he whispered. "I've never even seen you cry before. Come on, Sam." Sam let him put his other arm around her, resting her head on his chest and sobbing into his shirt. Spencer looked around desperately, stroking Sam's hair and wishing Carly was there to help out. Well, he was on his own for this one. It was probably best to let her let it all out before asking questions.<br>"Just let it all out," he whispered soothingly. "I won't tell anyone. Just let it out."

It was a long time before Sam was able to say anything, even after her eyes dried up. She was glad it was Spencer there to comfort her - it felt like she had a parent for the first time in years. Eventually she pulled her head away from his chest and Spencer released her from his embrace. She leant back on the couch and took a deep breath.  
>"Better?" Spencer asked. Sam nodded slowly.<br>"Do you wanna talk about it?" he continued. Sam swallowed and nodded again.  
>"Freddie... hates me," she told him in a small voice. Spencer grimaced.<br>"Don't talk like that, Sam! You know as well as I do that Freddie-"  
>"He made himself pretty clear," Sam replied. "And he's right. I'm a bitch, and he shouldn't have had to put up to me all this time." Spencer looked away nervously. Sam could definately be abrasive sometimes, but he knew she meant well.<br>"He didn't mean it," he said confidently. "I mean sure, you guys are always at each other's throats, but he doesn't hate you. He's probably forgotten all about it by now." He smiled reassuringly at her, but she returned it with a look of despair.  
>"Spence, I've been horrible to him. I broke into his room last night because I was bored and I wanted to tease him. I know that's not normal, but I can't help myself sometimes!"<br>"Hey, come on, who wants to be normal?" Spencer joked. His smile faded slightly. "You just need some other way of dealing with your emotions. But first, I think you should talk things over with Freddie. I'm sure he wants to put this all behind him too." Sam sniffed and looked up at Spencer's earnest face.  
>"I dunno why he would," she replied slowly. Spencer smiled.<br>"Just trust me on this one, Sam," he said. "You and Freddie are great friends. Don't let it get away from you."

Carly strolled happily down the corridor, two full shopping bags in her hands and a big smile on her face. She paused as she rounded the corner, noticing her front door swing slowly open. Sam emerged and walked nervously across the hallway to Freddie's apartment. Carly frowned and peered around the corner, not entirely sure why she was hiding. Sam knocked on the door and stood back, waiting. After a minute the door opened, and Sam opened her mouth to speak. The slam of the door cut her off before she could get a word out. As Carly watched, Sam dropped to her knees in front of Freddie's door and put her head in her hands, choking back tears.


	5. iSay No To Carly

Freddie looked up at the sound of the tap on his front door. He growled softly and stood up.  
>"I said leave me alone, Puckett," he muttered to himself as he opened the door to reveal Carly standing in front of him. Instantly his expression softened and a welcoming smile flashed across his face.<br>"Hey Carly," he said pleasantly. "What's up?" Carly didn't reply but pushed past him into his apartment. Freddie raised an eyebrow and swung the door shut, slightly thrown by her behaviour. He followed her to the couch and took a seat beside her.  
>"What did you do?" she asked as soon as he was seated. Freddie paused, his eyes fixed on Carly. What did he do? What was she talking about?<br>"What do you-"  
>"Sam is in my apartment crying her eyes out, Freddie," Carly said, cutting him off. "Sam Puckett is crying, and I know it's something to do with you. What. Did. You. Do?" Freddie raised an eyebrow again and glanced back at his front door. Sam, crying? Because of him? He shook his head slowly. It wasn't his fault, it was her. She'd started it, done it all, and now Carly was blaming him for arguing back? No. This was not his fault.<br>"Carly, you cannot have gone this long without noticing that Sam is a bully," he said, his voice carrying a hint of anger. "She's made my life a living hell for the last five years just for kicks. She's bullied me, beaten me, teased me..."  
>"And <em>what did you do to her<em>?" Carly snapped. He recoiled slightly at her aggression but he refused to back down.  
>"Every time you leave us alone she gets even crazier," he continued. "Remember yesterday, when we were planning the show? She bit my nose and kicked me in the balls. Look, you can <em>see<em> the marks!" Carly's expression changed to one of concern and she leaned forward to study his nose.  
>"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. Freddie threw up his hands in exasperation.<br>"What good would that do? Any time I complain she just hits harder the next time." He growled under his breath. Carly glanced at his front door and then back to him.  
>"So why is she crying?" she asked softly. Freddie shrugged.<br>"I got angry with her," he said. "She came through my window during the night because she was bored. And... that was just too much, I snapped. I fought back, and I guess she took it to heart."  
>"What did you say?"<br>"I told her the truth. I told her I hate her."

Spencer found himself comforting Sam for the second time that day, slightly surprised that she was still able to cry after her earlier outburst. He stroked her head absent-mindedly, realising that he'd have to change into another dry shirt before too long. Sam shook and sobbed in his arms.  
>"You..." she gasped. "You were... wrong." She looked up at Spencer, her eyes red. "He ha... hates me." Spencer frowned and pulled her back into his grip as the sobbing resumed.<br>"He's just caught up in the moment," Spencer said desperately. "Just wait a couple of days, things will be back to normal." He glanced over at the door, wondering how Carly was getting on. He'd refused to tell her anything, to honour his promise to Sam, but Carly was determined to find out and had gone over to wheedle an explanation out of Freddie. Maybe she could talk some sense into him and get the group back to normal. It was starting to freak him out, seeing Sam so vulnerable. She trembled and tried to move closer to him even as the thoughts crossed his mind.

"Well how would I know she cared what I thought of her?" Freddie groaned. Carly nodded sympathetically.  
>"Either way she's taken it pretty bad," she replied. "Can't you just come over and make up?" Freddie shook his head.<br>"No way. I'm through with that demon." Carly's face fell and she looked over at him with soulful eyes, her upper lip trembling.  
>"Please," she begged. "For me?" Freddie opened his mouth silently. He couldn't say no to Carly, but at the same time he couldn't apologise to Sam. She'd taken things too far, and if she couldn't deal with it then it was her own fault. Carly was still looking at him, waiting for him to give in. He couldn't let her down. He couldn't bear to see her disappointed. He couldn't...<br>"Carly, I..." he started gently. "I can't. She's in the wrong here." He swallowed nervously as Carly's hopeful smile faded and was replaced by disappointment.  
>"You won't even try?" she whimpered, crestfallen. Freddie shook his head, determined not to give in, even as he felt his heart breaking.<br>_You can't do this to her!_ he screamed in his head.  
>"Well, I guess..." Carly trailed off and stood up, not looking at him. He stood up as well as she moved toward the door.<br>"Carly!" he said desperately. She turned her head and looked back at him sadly.  
>"I have to go," she said. The door shut and Freddie collapsed onto his couch, his head in his hands.<p>

Carly walked silently into her apartment and headed straight for the stairs. Spencer looked up as his sister traipsed through the room.  
>"Carly, did you... Carly?" The girl took no notice and disappeared upstairs. Spencer winced. Clearly things hadn't gone well with Freddie. He looked back down at Sam, who seemed to have fallen asleep on him. Great. He shifted a little, but the girl had a tight grip on him and she wasn't letting go. He glanced back at the stairs.<br>_How long is this gonna go on?  
><em>  
>Carly flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She knew it was coming, but it was still a shock to find that Freddie had got over his crush on her. She should have been relieved. She didn't have to worry about him any more, they could both move on and find other people. Why was it such a disappoinment? Sure, she didn't have the power of persuasion over him, but that was hardly the best foundation for a friendship.<br>_It was the foundation for ours.  
><em>They could still be friends, though. It would be easier without the crush hanging over them.  
><em>You miss it.<br>_There were more important things. Sam was a wreck and it was because of Freddie, so Carly knew she had to do something about it.  
><em>I miss him.<em>


	6. iSay Yes To Carly

The week passed slowly for everyone - Freddie actively avoided Sam, and Carly barely spoke a word all week, leaving each of them alone for the majority of each day. The closest they came to communication was through Gibby, who spent his free time trying to piece together what had happened based on angry outbursts and accusations, but he gleaned little actual information and gave up. The rest of their classmates kept their distance, especially from Sam, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the problem. Spencer was limited to trying to talk to Carly, since Sam and Freddie had stopped coming over, but he found it difficult to get anything out of her.

"_Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, to the principal's office. Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay._"  
>It was the end of the week and everyone was leaving the school when the call came, echoing through the emptying buildings. Principal Franklin sat back in his chair and pressed his fingers together, waiting and hoping they would come. Eventually the door opened and Freddie came in, a worried expression on his face.<br>"Sit down, Freddie," Franklin said gently. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Freddie let out a sigh of relief, but he was still nervous. Carly soon appeared and sat down silently, followed by a reluctant Sam. Franklin smiled encouragingly at the trio and leant forward.  
>"I visited your iCarly website today," he said. "And found a message informing me that iCarly is on hiatus. Now I've noticed that the three of you have been distant from each other this week, and none of you are your normal selves - Sam hadn't even been in trouble yet." He grinned weakly but the teens remained stoic. He frowned and continued.<br>"As both a fan and a principal, I'm worried," he told them. "I won't pretend to know what's happened between you, but I'm sure that whatever it is can be resolved. I've known you all long enough to know that your friendship is stronger than any petty argument or misunderstanding that may have come between you. I don't expect you to tell me anything, but I just ask that you work to resolve your differences, for everyone's sake. Your teachers tell me that your grades are slipping, the internet needs you back, and most importantly _you_ need you back." He sat back and looked the three over. They made no response.  
>"Very well," he finished eventually. "You are dismissed."<p>

Spencer looked up as the door swung open and Carly trudged into the room.  
>"Hey, kiddo!" he called out. "How was school?" Carly looked at him briefly.<br>"Ok," she muttered, before continuing toward the stairs. Spencer grimaced and dashed out in front of her.  
>"Look, Carly, I got the Girly Cow boxset," he said with a smile. "And I made spagetti tacos. Whaddya say we sit down and have a nice little relax together, hmm?" Carly smiled slightly and nodded.<br>"Sure," she agreed. Spencer grinned and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the couch.  
>"Just sit yourself down there and I'll bring you some food," he told her. <em>This is good, <em>he thought._ This is progress.  
><em>  
>Freddie stopped outside his door and leaned against the wall, looking at Carly's door. He did miss her, and as much as Sam annoyed him he almost missed her as well. He took a breath and knocked on Carly's door.<p>

Carly paused the DVD at the sound of a knocking on the door. She glanced at Spencer.  
>"Shall I get that?" he asked, springing to his feet. He swung the door open and was pleased to see Freddie standing before him, looking slightly awkward.<br>"Hey Spence," the boy muttered. "Is Carly here?" Spencer looked back at his little sister, who was peering over the back of the sofa to see who was at the door. He stood aside and ushered Freddie in.  
>"Make yourself at home," he said. "I've just gotta go... clean my banjo." He darted into his bedroom and shut the door, leaving Freddie and Carly in an awkward silence.<br>"Hey, Freddie," Carly said eventually with a small smile. "Why don't you sit down?" Freddie nodded and shut the door behind him before taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa to Carly. He cleared his throat nervously.  
>"Carly, I've been thinking..." he started slowly. "Y'know, Franklin was right. We do need each other - you, me... even Sam. So I'll do it. I'll... I'll try to make up with Sam, if that what it takes to cheer you up." Carly's smile widened a little.<br>"I realise I may have been sorta harsh on her," he said. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that to her and I'm sorry I put you through it as well. I-" Carly silenced him with a finger to his lips.  
>"You don't have to apologise," she said gently, shifting closer to him. "I charged into your apartment and accused you before I knew anything. I should have trusted you more." Spencer's door opened slightly and he poked his head out to see what was happening, stifling an excited squeal when he saw Carly move closer to Freddie. She turned her body toward him and her leg rubbed briefly against his.<br>"So I'm sorry as well," she said. Her hand drifted toward his and he took a hold of it.  
>"I haven't always responded well to how you feel about me," she whispered, moving ever closer to the boy. "But I'm flattered, really. Out of all the girls in the world, you picked me." Freddie chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder.<br>"How could I not?" he asked. Carly smiled back at him and slipped a hand behind his head, pulling his head toward hers. Their breath mingled in the air and washed over them. Spencer stuffed a fist in his mouth, trying to look away but finding himself unable to. Freddie's hands ran down Carly's back and he leaned in.

"Hey, Carls-" The door swung open and Sam stepped in, her eyes instantly flashing to the sofa. Carly quickly slid back away from Freddie, but she was too late to hide it from Sam. The blonde stood motionless, her mouth hanging open.  
><em>Of course it was gonna happen. He's been in love with her since they met, this shouldn't be a surprise. Why would he want you? He still hates you, he loves her. And she loves him. You're not a part of that, Puckett.<em>  
>"Sam!" Carly cried, getting quickly to her feet. "Sam, we-" Sam turned away before she could finish and ran out of the apartment, rubbing a hand across her wet eyes. Carly faltered and ran to the door.<br>"Sam!" she shouted desperately, but the girl was gone. She turned back to Freddie, who was watching in panic.  
>"Did she..."<br>"She saw enough," Carly whimpered. Freddie stood up and she slumped into his arms, tears welling up in her eyes. Freddie cursed under his breath and gently stroked Carly's hair.

_He hates you and she doesn't need you anymore. You're no good to either of them. You can pretend all you want but you're nothing compared to them. You're just a no-good bitch and you don't deserve their pity. You're just a stupid, bitchy Puckett, and that's all you'll ever be. I hate you._


	7. iLose Everyone

"Guys! What was that about?" Spencer shouted, bursting out of his room and trying to pretend he hadn't been watching. Freddie and Carly parted and looked over at him, their faces telling the whole story.  
>"Sam saw us getting... close," Freddie muttered, self-consciously stepping away from Carly. "I don't think she took it well."<br>"You don't think?" Carly cried hysterically. "You _don't think _she took it well? She ran out of her _crying_! How the hell could that be taking it well?" Freddie put his hands up defensively, admitting defeat. Spencer frowned and kicked at the ground.  
>"This is not good," he noted quietly. "Not good at all."<br>"Well duh!" Carly screamed, rounding on him. "Sam never gets upset, and this is the second time I've seen her cry this week! She can't deal with that on her own!" She turned and slumped onto the couch, breathing heavily and burying her face in a cushion. Freddie reached out to put a comforting hand on her back, but she batted it away and he edged cautiously backward.  
>"She might have just gone home or something," Spencer suggested. "Maybe her mom could-"<br>"You've met her mom, Spence," Freddie sighed. "We all know she ain't gonna help anything." Spencer nodded sadly and kicked the ground again.  
>"We gotta find her before she does something stupid," Carly said, sitting up and wiping her eyes dry. "She can't have got very far yet."<br>"She's stupid enough at the best of times," Freddie muttered to himself, flinching when Carly shot him a death glare. "Well she is!" Carly's eyes flashed and she stood up, glaring furiously at Freddie. Spencer shrank back a little.  
>"This is your fault, Freddie," Carly snapped, stamping her foot. "You shouldn't have sunk to her level in the first place."<br>"Me? Carly, look-"  
>"No, you listen to me, Fredward Benson." Freddie shut up instantly. She never called him Fredward. Carly continued, her voice quiet and cold fury radiating from her. "You and Sam have spent your whole lives arguing, and fighting, and it's gone too far now. I don't wanna hear of your stupid excuses about it not being your fault, because you play along and encourage her and it only makes it worse. What Sam saw there may not have been much, but it's sent her over the edge, so I'm telling you now - if anything happens to her, anything at all, you can give up on anything like that ever happening again, ok? Now I'm going out to look for my best friend. And if you care at all about either of us, I would hope you'd do the same." With that she stormed out of the apartment, pushing roughly past Freddie as she did. He watched her with his mouth gaping.<br>"This is not my fault!" he cried. "Why is this my fault?" Spencer silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Worry about that when we get Sam back," Spencer advised him quietly. "Arguing now isn't going to help anything. Although you could stand to be a little nicer to Sam next time you see her."<br>"Why does everyone keep blaming me?"  
>"Hey! No arguing." Spencer raised a hand as Freddie opened his mouth again. "I'm not blaming you directly, but Sam's in a fragile state right now and antagonising her won't do any good."<br>"But when she does it to _me_..."  
>"Hey! I'm not saying she's right. All I'm saying is that whatever has happened between you is not the issue here. She... she really cares about you, you know." Freddie rolled his eyes and barked out a harsh laugh.<br>"She does not. She only even puts up with me because of Carly."  
>"Freddie, she was in here twice last week because you argued. Crying. For hours." Spencer stretched his arms out wide to emphasize his point. "She likes you more than you might think." He patted Freddie consolingly on the shoulder and headed out the door.<br>"Just think about it, Freddie," he said. "I'm gonna go help Carly."

"I'll... yeah," Freddie muttered as the door closed. He ran a hand distractedly through his hair and sighed. He'd never seen Carly so angry before - he hadn't thought she _could_ be that angry. The sight of her face as she pushed past him was tattooed in his memory, and as much as he tried to bury it, it wouldn't go away. Her eyes carried a fury he had never seen in anyone before, directed full-force at him, but it seemed like there was nothing else to it. Beneath the anger was a broken heart. She was dead inside. Freddie growled and massaged his forehead furiously with his knuckles, willing the memory to disappear, but still that face glared endlessly at him. He let out a wordless scream and kicked hard at the couch, only succeeding in injuring himself. With a faint sob he simply fell forward into it, burying his face as Carly had done to hide his tears from... who? The apartment was empty and no-one would be around to see. But still he remained with his face buried and hidden as he cried silently. It had been going so well. Carly was speaking, she was happy, he was happy, and he was going to sort things out with Sam, move on. And then... then the dream had come crashing down around him and he was left more alone than he'd ever been in his life. There was no way out of this, no way to make it right again, even if they could find Sam. Even if they made up, it would never be right. Carly's fury burned into his body, piecing his very being, and that could never be taken back.  
>"It's her fault!" he screamed into the pillow. "It's always Sam's fucking fault!" Even without trying, she'd destroyed his life again, and this time she couldn't rebuild it.<p>

It was over an hour before Freddie was able to get up again. His eyes were red, his face was wet and his hair was mussed from the couch. He staggered into Spencer's bathroom and splashed water on his face, breathing heavily to calm himself down. He ran a hand through his hair to get it looking decent and dried his face. He didn't look great, but it was good enough. He left the bathroom and, taking another deep breath, went up the stairs.  
>Five minutes later he was back down and heading out the door.<p> 


	8. iCan't Find Her

"CARLY!" Spencer shouted, running down the dark street after his sister. She slowed and he quickly caught up with her.  
>"Come on, Carly, it's two in the morning," Spencer said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You won't do any good if you fall asleep in the middle of Seattle. Anything could happen." He glanced at a hobo sitting nearby, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.<br>"Yipes," Spencer muttered, pulling Carly away. She stumbled and leaned into him.  
>"I can't leave Sam on her own," she croaked. She took a breath.<br>"SAM!"  
>"Carly, come home," Spencer pleaded. "You need to rest. Sam will be fine."<br>"She's not fine," Carly moaned. "She's in a state and she needs someone to comfort her."  
>"I know," he said, slowly leading her back down the street. "And if I could I'd let you stay out all night until you found her. But one of us has to be responsible, and this time it's gonna have to be me." Carly laughed weakly before cutting herself off with a cough. Spencer frowned and slipped his jacket off, slinging it over her and wrapping it tightly.<br>"You're gonna freeze, kiddo," he muttered worriedly. She shivered.

"SAM!" Freddie shouted. He pulled his coat tighter around him and rubbed his tired eyes. His PearPhone beeped and he whipped it out of his pocket immediately.  
><strong>Fredward, where are you?<br>Love Mom  
><strong>He sighed and typed a quick reply.  
><strong>I'm looking for Sam, I need to sort things out.<br>**Before he could put the PearPhone away it beeped again.  
><strong>Fredward Benson, come home immediately!<br>Love Mom  
><strong>He rolled his eyes.  
><strong>Not until I've talked to Sam.<br>**The phone beeped.  
><strong>Get back here right now or you're grounded. I don't want that girl stealing you away from me.<br>Love Mom  
><strong>A low growl escaped Freddie's lips.  
><strong>I'm not coming back until I find her and you won't convince me otherwise.<br>**Beep.  
><strong>Fredward, you're grounded.<br>Love Mom  
><strong>Freddie sighed and slipped the phone back into his pocket.  
>"SAM!"<p>

"I gotta find Sam!" Carly whined, struggling weakly as Spencer carried her into the apartment. He ignored her and carried her up the stairs to her room.  
>"Spencer!" He laid her gently on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. She moaned but snuggled beneath them, enjoying the warmth. He sat down on the bed and smiled reassuringly at her.<br>"Sam knows how to take care of herself," he told her gently. "And it's not just you looking, we've got the whole of Seattle keeping an eye out." Carly blinked and pushed her head up.  
>"What?" she muttered. Spencer grinned and pulled her laptop out from under the bed.<br>"Take a look at this."


	9. iMade a Video

"Uh... hi. It's Freddie here. I know I'm usually behind the camera, but Carly and Sam aren't around now, and this is kinda urgent. The thing is... well, you probably saw the notice about iCarly being on hiatus, because we've been having problems between us - stupid, petty problems - and it's got way out of hand. Now Sam's gone AWOL and Carly's out trying to find her before anything happens to her. The thing is... well, Seattle's a big city, and we have no idea where she could have gone. That's where you guys come in. You all know Sam, you see her every week on here, and now she really needs your help. If you're in the Seattle area then please, just keep an eye out for that little blonde girl. You know what she looks like - tell your friends, your families, anyone you know. I've set things up to alert my PearPhone whenever anyone posts, so if you know anything, if you see her anywhere around the city, please... post it. The sooner we find her and sort this out, the sooner we get iCarly back. So, uh... yeah. Just do what you can. And... well yeah. That's all I have to say. Please, if you have... anything at all, tell us. For Sam's sake."


	10. iAm Sorry, Freddie

Carly smiled weakly at her brother.  
>"I shouldn't have blamed him," she murmured, pulling her arms tightly around her own body. "He's great, isn't he?" Spencer nodded and ruffled her hair.<br>"We all make mistakes," he replied softly. "And you know Sam's gonna be fine. Even she can't hide from a whole city. Just get some rest" Carly closed her eyes and curled up under her covers, satisfied. Spencer crept quietly out of the room and switched off the light before pulling the door to, letting a note of panic flash across his face as he moved down the stairs. He emerged into the main room of the apartment and switched on the computer, pulling up the iCarly website. He opened the comments for Freddie's video and studied them worriedly.  
><strong>- I live in NY but I hope you find Sam soon! ! Love you iCarly! ! ! !<br>- hey freddie, have u checked at that smoohtie place u guys like? she mite b their  
>- Freddie, you're my favourite! Do you have a girlfriend? ;)<br>**Spencer sighed and closed the page. There was nothing helpful in the comments, and he doubted anyone would see her. Despite what he'd told Carly, Sam knew how to avoid attention, and he was sure she could get anywhere in the city without being noticed. He bit his lip and let out another sigh.

Freddie groaned and stumbled into the Bushwell Plaza lobby, shivering from the cold. He glanced at the sleeping Lewbert and rolled his eyes.  
>"Worst doorman ever," he croaked. He checked his PearPhone habitually but there was still nothing new.<br>"Where the hell is she?" he wondered aloud, before cutting himself off with a loud cough. Lewbert jerked awake and his small angry eyes immediately fixed on Freddie.  
>"WHAAAAAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed, jumping to his feet. "DO YOU HAVE AAANY IDEA WHAT <em>TIME<em> IT IS?"  
>"Yeah, I know," Freddie muttered. "I was just-"<br>"I DON'T CARE!" Lewbert continued. "GET OUT OF MY LOBBY! OOOOOOOUTT!"

Three hours later Freddie woke up with a start. His gaze was on his digital clock, and the numbers 06:03 glared out at him, stinging his eyes slightly. He rolled over to find an envelope resting on the pillow. He frowned and his eyes flicked to the window, which was swinging open slightly, the latch broken. He sat up slowly and picked up the envelope, peering at it through the darkness. He reached out to switch on his bedside lamp, blinding himself as the light flashed on. He looked back at the envelope in his hand as his vision cleared, but he already knew who it had to be from. He blinked and picked out the word **Freddie **scrawled on the front. He quickly ripped it open and slipped out a sheet of folded paper. The writing went over both sides, with large sections scribbled out, and Sam's writing was clearly identifiable. He straightened the sheet out on his lap, reading around the crossings out and mistakes.

**Dear Freddie,**

**Don't tear this up just because it's from me. Not until you read it.**

**I'm sorry. Everything you said to me, you were right. What I've done to you over the years, and especially recently, is unacceptable. I could try to justify it by talking about how bad things are with my mom at the moment, or just that I haven't really got a future after you and Carly go to college, or- well no, I really shouldn't be taking all that out on you, and I'm really sorry that I have. Frankly, I can't believe you let me get away with it for so long. If it were me I would have done something about it a long time ago, but I guess that's just another thing you have on me. You're a really great guy. I know I've never told you anything like that without a heavy layer of sarcasm, but I mean it: you're amazing. Everything you've done for the people you care about, even when things turn out badly for you, especially when it's because of me, and you just keep going. You don't give up on what you believe in, you don't give up on people just because they do something bad. Until last week you never gave up on me, when anyone else would have snapped in no time. And you've never given up on Carly, no matter what anyone says... well, no matter what I said, because that was all me as well. I guess all that waiting has finally paid off though. I reacted badly, but now I've had time to think, I'm glad that it finally worked out for you. You really deserve this.**

**It's been four years now, since we first met. That's four years of hell I've put you through too, and now you've finally fought back, properly fought back, and you've won. And I'm really glad you did, because that's what I've needed all this time. Carly tries to keep me in line, and my mom's always got a wise-crack ready, but you're the only person who _really _fights back, and that's made me realise how horrible I can be. So I wanna thank you too, because you're the first person who was able to show me myself. You're the first person who's shown me how I look to every frightened kid cowering against his locker when I glance in their direction. And I look terrible.**

**So I'm leaving. I'm getting out of your lives before I screw them up any more than I already have. Don't bother trying to keep in touch, don't bother looking for me. Just let me go and get on with your own lives. There's three hundred dollars in the envelope which I'd been saving for... never mind that, it's not important any more. It's not enough to make up for everything I've done to you, but it's all I've got. Well... almost all. There's also two tickets for the Cuttlefish concert next weekend and a reservation for two booked at Finique, that fancy restaurant downtown, for that same evening. I want you to take Carly there, have a great time. You two are made for each other, and I know it'll work out between you without me there to mess things up.**

**Again, I'm sorry - I know that doesn't help anything, but I just want to say it. I'm sorry that I've screwed things up between you for so long, but this is my attempt at making it up to you as best I can. So just have a great time with her. I really hope it goes well. I've been thinking a lot about this and really, I can't think of anything I want more for you guys. So as I said, forget me. Enjoy your life.**

**I love you,**  
><strong>Sam<strong>


	11. iForgive You

Sam's eyes widened at the sound of knocking behind her and she turned her head slightly. Freddie stood framed in window, peering out onto the fire escape.  
>"Hey," he said carefully. "Do you mind?"<br>"I told you not to follow me," Sam replied, turning back to look across the dark city. Freddie shrugged.  
>"Like you do what people tell you," he muttered, climbing through the window. He walked slowly over to the chair Sam was slumped in and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.<br>"Look, Sam..."  
>"I said it in the letter, Benson," she said coldly, pushing his hand away. "Let me go. Forget me." He crossed his arms and sat down on the steps behind her, watching her silently. Eventually she turned around and glared at him.<br>"What are you doing?" she snapped. He raised an eyebrow.  
>"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. "Running away from all your friends? You're being kinda selfish." Sam rolled her eyes.<br>"You guys don't need me. You hate me and Carly's in love with you, you've got a great thing going on. And I..." She faltered. "I don't wanna mess it up." She looked away quickly before he could see the expression on her face. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
>"I don't hate you," he said softly. "I was angry, I overreacted-"<br>"You should hate me!" she growled, angrily wiping her eyes. "Everything I've done to you-"  
>"Is in the past," he said firmly. "We all do things we regret. I'm hardly a saint." Sam leapt up and in an instant she had grabbed his shoulders, pressing her face close to his.<br>"What's wrong with you?" she asked desperately. "One minute you're slamming a door in my face, and now you're pretending it's all fine! It's not all fine, Freddie!" She choked out a sob and turned away again, moving back toward the window. Freddie sighed.

"You said you loved me," he said quietly. She stopped and glanced back at him.  
>"What?"<br>"On your letter. 'I love you. Sam.'" She looked away again and hung her head.  
>"...yeah."<br>"Do you?"  
>"...I think so."<br>"Ah."  
>"Yeah." Freddie leant back on the fire escape and sighed again.<br>"Can I go now?" Sam asked slowly. Freddie ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.  
>"Why?" he asked eventually.<br>"Because this isn't going anywhere."  
>"No, I mean... why do you like me?" Sam opened her mouth and shut it again. Freddie watched her silently.<br>"You're... nice," she muttered. "Most of the guys I know are jerks, but you've always been nice. Even when we fight, you're always happy to make up after." Freddie nodded slowly.  
>"Look, Sam-"<br>"But that doesn't matter," she continued, ignoring him. "This is more than a fight, this is... I assaulted you, I-"  
>"Sam."<br>"I can't make it up to you this time, and I-"  
>"Sam!" She stopped and looked back up at him. Without her noticing, he had moved from the steps to sit next to her on the windowsill. His arm slipped around her shoulders and she allowed herself to lean into him slightly.<br>"I'm not going to pretend it's ok. What you've done to me goes way over the line, and I'd be justified in never wanting to talk to you again. You've hurt me physically and emotionally for four years straight. But I've stuck with it, because you're Carly's friend and she's mine."  
>"Exactly!" Sam moaned. "So I-"<br>"Don't interrupt me," Freddie said softly. Sam's eyes widened and she shut up instantly.  
>"When you came into my room, that was too much, and I snapped. I said things I regret. And I'm sorry for that."<br>"You don't have to be sorry for-"  
>"Shh." Sam closed her mouth again.<br>"So the next day you came back, and I slammed the door in your face. I was still angry, and I didn't even let you try to explain yourself - what was going on at home, why you felt that hurting me was the right thing to do. And again, I'm sorry for that."  
>"Why-" Sam started, before cutting herself off and looking sheepishly at her feet.<br>"Carly tried to convince me to make things up with you, but as I said, I was still angry and I refused. Even after her 'please, for me' bit, I said no, because I knew that I was in the right and I didn't want to pretend I wasn't, even for her. But after I'd had time to calm down, I realised that I should make up with you. I wanted to. I missed hanging out with you. That's why I spent last night out in Seattle looking for you. It wasn't just to please Carly, it was because I _wanted _to find you. To be honest..." He paused and took a deep breath. "Me and Carly have been getting close, and that's been my dream since the first day I met her. But I would break up with her in an instant if that's what it takes to keep you in our lives. Your friendship is more important than me having a relationship with Carly."

Sam's eyes widened and she looked up at Freddie, her mouth slightly open.  
>"Are you serious?" she asked. He nodded slowly.<br>"There's always other guys, but you're a one-of-a-kind friend. I can't let you just walk out of her life because of me." She shook her head in disbelief and leant back against his shoulder, looking back out at the cityscape. Flecks of light had become visible behind the buildings as the sun began to rise, and her face was illuminated in a dull orange.  
>"I don't deserve to know you," she murmured, almost too quietly for him to hear. "You're just too nice." Freddie smiled and rubbed her shoulder.<br>"So are you, when you want to be," he replied with a slight laugh. "There's a reason we shared our first kiss." Sam's face fell.  
>"It wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't been trying to one-up you," she muttered.<br>"I'm glad you did," Freddie said. "I think we both needed to get it out of the way." Sam nodded slightly and let out a sigh.  
>"I guess," she replied. Freddie smiled again.<br>"Sam, just tell me you'll stay," he said. "We both know that you leaving Seattle isn't going to help anything. Do you even have a plan?"  
>"I..." she began. "Not really."<br>"Come inside, Sam," he said. "I can feel you shivering. You can stay at my place, get some sleep."  
>"Won't your mom freak?"<br>"I'll talk to her," he assured her. "Come on. You need some rest."


	12. iStart Over

Sam muttered under her breath and rolled over in bed. She frowned and half-opened her eyes. The bed seemed different somehow. She glanced down and found the words _Galaxy Wars_ emblazoned on the covers. She narrowed her eyes. This was definitely not her bed. Slightly panicked, she sat up and looked around. Ah. Now she knew where she was. His room. Her eyes widened again and she looked around. She was in his bed. She was in _his_ bed. So where was he? And what was she doing in his bed anyway? He'd offered it, because that was how Crazy had brought him up, but she'd opted for the couch instead. In fact she remembered falling asleep on the couch... in his arms. Huh. She wrapped her arms around her own body and leant back with a small sigh. He must have moved her in the night. Of course he had. Sweet, stupid Freddie. She'd told him she was fine on the couch, but... and he was probably out there himself. Like he needed to be nice to her. And it was so nice having him hold her as well... She turned over and sighed again. It was no good thinking like that now. She'd messed things up way too much, and besides, there was still Carly to consider. There was _always_ Carly to consider when it came to boys. Not that it was Carly's fault, she wasn't the psycho bitch taking her anger out on the only guy nice enough to put up with it. After all, someone like Gibby sure as hell wouldn't have forgiven her so easily, but _Benson_... he was a different story. That was one of the things she liked about him, that he would forgive her time and time again. Even when she didn't deserve it... ok, she never really deserved his forgiveness. Not that it stopped him.

Sam ran a hand through her hair and pulled the covers back, swinging her legs out and standing up shakily. She crept over to the door and pulled it slowly open. As she'd thought, Freddie was lying uncomfortably on the couch, his legs hanging off the end. She looked away from him and slipped out of his bedroom without making a sound.  
><em>Don't look at him, don't look at him, <em>she thought desperately. She kept her vision level and made it into the Benson's kitchen without glancing back at him once. Instantly her eyes went to the fridge.  
><em>Breakfast.<em>

Freddie sniffed the air. He could smell food, and it was fried. Ok, so it definitely wasn't his mom cooking. He sat up and rubbed his aching neck, looking over the back of the couch toward the kitchen.  
>"Hey," said a small voice. He turned back and found Sam sitting in the chair in front of him, holding a plate out to him. He eyed it suspiciously.<br>"What?" he said eventually. She glanced down at the plate and then back up at him.  
>"It's all I could find in your fridge," she said. "Couple of eggs, a bit of bacon, um... that would've been toast but I couldn't find a toaster, so it's just burnt bread."<br>"Burnt bread?"  
>"I had a lighter in my pocket, so I kinda... set it on fire..." Freddie nodded slowly, taking the plate. Sam's eyes widened.<br>"Oh, and I found... uh, something," she said, picking up the glass she'd set down on the floor. Freddie nodded again.  
>"Special concentrate non-fruit fruit juice," he explained. "Don't ask." Sam laughed quietly and looked back at the plate.<br>"I'm... not the best cook," she admitted. Freddie shrugged and smiled.  
>"It's the thought that counts," he replied. "Seriously, Sam Puckett giving away food?" He glanced at her and pinched her arm. She shot him a glare before wincing at softening her expression.<br>"Nope, you're not Melanie," Freddie concluded. She snorted.  
>"But really, Sam, thanks," he said, flashing her another smile. She looked away awkwardly.<br>"It's only breakfast. Sort of. I-" Freddie's finger was on her lips before she could continue and she stopped talking.  
>"Forget about it. What's done is done. Just think of this as a fresh start." The corners of her mouth twitched into a reluctant smile and she nodded.<br>"Thank you, Freddie."

Carly groaned quietly as she sat down.  
>"I told you, I'm not hungry," she complained. Spencer rolled his eyes.<br>"Come on, kiddo, starving yourself won't help anything. And the whole city's looking for her, someone'll find her soon enough." Carly groaned again and her head lolled back. Spencer sighed.  
>"Carly-" he began, before being interrupted by a knock at the door. He straightened up and quickly made his way across the room, pulling the door open. Carly jumped as a scream of "OH MY GOD!" erupted from his mouth and she almost fell off of her chair. She looked up to see Spencer hugging Sam, lifting her slightly off the floor and spinning her around. The blonde protested, but she laughed nonetheless. Carly's eyes widened and she stood up suddenly.<br>"Sam!" she cried. Sam looked around as Spencer put her down.  
>"Carls, it's only be a day-" She was cut off as Carly threw her arms around her and squeezed her tight.<br>"Don't do that to me again," she whispered. Sam looked at Spencer in slight confusion, and he waved a note at her.  
>"You little letter," he explained. Sam nodded and hugged Carly back.<br>"Sorry, Carly," she replied weakly. "But, uh... squeezing kinda tight there..." Carly smiled and let go, turning to Freddie. He held his arms out and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
>"I did convince her to come back," he said. Carly smiled and hugged him as well, planting a kiss on his cheek.<br>"Thanks, Freddie," she whispered. She pulled her head back a little and looked him in the eye.  
>"No problem," he whispered back. She leant forward and their lips touched. Sam spun on her heel and looked determinedly away from her friends. Spencer glanced at her.<br>"You know what, guys, maybe save that for later," he suggested. Carly turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Haven't we had this conversation before?" she asked. Spencer shrugged noncommittaly.<br>"It's fine," Freddie said, letting go of Carly. He leant toward her and put his mouth by her ear. "We can pick up from here when we're alone." Carly giggled slightly and nodded. Spencer grinned and his eyes lit up.  
>"Who wants Galini's?" he shouted excitedly. The three teens looked at him eagerly.<br>"Hell yeah!" said Sam. Spencer pushed some money into Carly's hands.  
>"Go and order four coconut creams," he instructed her, waving her and Freddie out the door. "We'll catch you guys up." He swung the door shut behind them as Sam shot him a look.<br>"What?" she asked. Spencer put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Sam, are you... ok with all this?" he asked, his voice serious. Sam shrugged.<br>"Yeah, I guess," she muttered. Spencer raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well yeah, I wish it could be me," she continued sadly. "But that's not how it works. I can't be the girl Freddie wants. And... well, you know what I'm like. In a few weeks I'll have some good bacon and be over it." Spencer smiled and squeezed her shoulder.<br>"You're a good kid," he told her. "Come on. Let's go get some pie, yeah?" Sam smiled back and gave him a quick hug.  
>"Thanks, Spence."<p> 


End file.
